


Love Handles - oder ein kleiner Bauch tut's auch

by Yamimaru



Category: Jrock, MUCC
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Lemon, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamimaru/pseuds/Yamimaru
Summary: Wie bringt man einen Sturkopf namens Tatsuro dazu, seine Meinung zu ändern?Tja, ein gewisser Jemand hat da so seine ganz eigene Strategie … ;D





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Ich weise hiermit darauf hin, dass die von mir beschriebenen Charaktere nicht mir, sondern nur sich selbst gehören. Alle Handlungen sind frei erfunden. Diese Story soll unterhalten und wurde ausdrücklich nicht verfasst, um Profit zu machen.

**I**  
_Masterplan_  
  
  


 Das noch schwache Licht des heraufziehenden Morgens begann das Schlafzimmer zu erhellen, bahnte sich langsam einen Weg zum Bett und holte mich nach und nach aus meiner Traumwelt. Noch träge und verschlafen blinzelte ich, öffnete langsam die Augen und rieb mir über die Nase. Leise gähnend streckte ich mich leicht und lächelte, als ich die vertraute Schwere eines Armes um meine Mitte spürte. Ein kurzer Blick zur Seite bestätigte mir, dass sich Tatsuro, wie meistens während der Nacht, nah an mich gekuschelt hatte. In diesem Moment beglückwünschte ich mich, dass ich gestern darauf verzichtet hatte die Rollos herunter zu lassen. Immerhin war dies mit Abstand der beste Weg um sicher zu stellen, dass ich vor ihm aufwachte. Ich liebte es einfach, wenn ich in der Frühe noch ein wenig Zeit für mich hatte. Außerdem war Tatsue morgens, solange er seinen Kaffee noch nicht bekommen hatte, doch immer so herrlich verpennt und pflegeleicht.

Aber noch viel mehr freute ich mich nun darüber, dass es mir gestern tatsächlich gelungen war ihn davon zu überzeugen, sich nicht, wie in letzter Zeit üblich, in seinem übergroßen Schlafshirt zu verstecken. Nicht dass mir seine exzentrischen Anwandlungen neu gewesen wären - ganz im Gegenteil. In den letzten Jahren hatte ich schließlich schon mehr als einmal in ihren Genuss kommen dürfen. Dennoch war selbst mein ausgeprägter Geduldsfaden nicht endlos. Seit Wochen nun schon trieb Tatsuros Verhalten nicht nur mich in den Wahnsinn. Ständig war er unausgeglichen und reizbar, weil er mal wieder außer diesen dämlichen Gemüsesticks und hier und da einen Apfel nichts gegessen hatte. Er brachte es sogar fertig, dass sich Sportskanone Sato über Muskelkater beklagte, weil Tatsue mal wieder meinte, all den Sport, den er ein Jahr lang nicht getrieben hatte, innerhalb weniger Tage aufholen zu müssen. Pech für Sato also, das er immer als eher unfreiwilliger Trainingspartner herhalten musste.

Und warum das alles? Weil sich Herr Iwakami einredete zu dick geworden zu sein. Okay zugegeben, Tatsuro hatte über Weihnachten mal wieder ein paar mehr Pfunde auf die Rippen oder bessergesagt auf das Bäuchlein bekommen. Mich selbst jedoch störte das aber recht wenig, ganz im Gegenteil, ich fand die kleine Kugel niedlich. Tatsuro sah das aber natürlich ganz anders und wenn ihn wenig essen und zu viel Sport momentan glücklich machten, hätte ich auch noch länger seine schlechte Laune ausgehalten, ehrlich. Aber dass er deswegen seit Tagen nun schon nicht mehr mit mir kuscheln, geschweige denn schlafen wollte ging dann selbst mir zu weit.

Darum auch hatte ich gestern einen Plan gefasst und Phase eins bereits gestartet. Operation _Wie Gott ihn schuf_ war augenscheinlich ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Auch wenn es den unlauteren Gebrauch von geklauten Dragon Quest Zugangscodes und die Drohung, Tatsuros Account zu löschen, bedurft hatte. Kindisch? Ja! Aber jeder der einmal versucht hatte diesen Sturkopf von etwas zu überzeugen wusste, dass man dafür wirklich alle Register ziehen musste.

Sacht streichelte ich über den Arm auf meinem Bauch, fuhr ihn bis zur Schulter hinauf und wieder hinab, widerholte das so lange, bis sich Tatsuro leise murrend auf den Rücken drehte. Ziemlich unkoordiniert legte er sich einen Arm über seine Augen und schlief dann einmal kurz schmatzend weiter. Bei diesem Anblick musste ich mir leicht auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht leise zu kichern. Dem überbreiten Grinsen, welches sich auf meine Lippen schlich, hatte ich allerdings nichts Entgegenzusetzen.

 _//Na das klappt ja wie am Schnürchen//_ , freute ich mich und rieb mir innerlich die Hände.

Vorsichtig, ganz vorsichtig rutschte ich von Tatsue weg, näher zur Bettkannte und hangelte nach der untersten Schublade des Nachtkästchens. Leise zog ich sie auf und holte ein weiches rotes Tuch und eine kleine durchsichtige Tube daraus hervor. Die Tube stellte ich zunächst auf die Seite, die würde ich später erst brauchen. Das Tuch aber nahm ich mit mir, rückte wieder näher an Tatsuro heran und konnte nicht anders, als einen federleichten Kuss auf seine leicht geöffneten Lippen zu hauchen, ihn für eine kurze Weile einfach stumm zu betrachten.

Manchmal konnte ich noch immer nicht glauben, dass das hier die Wirklichkeit war. Dass ich diesen unmöglichen Mann nach all der Zeit tatsächlich [I]Mein[/I] nennen konnte. Aber bevor ich mich noch in meinen Erinnerungen verlor und so Gefahr lief, meine Chance zu verpassen, riss ich mich zusammen. Ganz langsam zog ich Tatsues Arme nach oben, pausierte immer mal kurz, wenn er sich zu bewegen begann, aufzuwachen drohte. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, die mich gefühlt um fünf Jahre hatte altern lassen, hatte ich es endlich geschafft seine Arme so zu drapieren, dass ich sie mit Hilfe des Tuchs ans Kopfende des Bettes binden konnte. Nicht zu fest, aber doch so, dass er sich ohne meine Hilfe nicht würde befreien können. Dies geschafft atmete ich erst einmal tief durch. Der schwierigste Part meines Plans, Codename _Immobilisation_ \- oder auch unschädlich machen, bevor er dir den Kopf abbeißt - war somit erfolgreich beendet.

Langsam schob ich die Decke nach unten, genoss den Anblick der sich mir nach und nach bot. Sacht legte ich meine Lippen auf die herrlich schlafwarme haut, übersäte jedes neu freigelegte Stückchen mit sanften Küssen. Tatsuro brummte leise und bewegte sich unruhig. Da ich jetzt durchaus nichts mehr dagegen hatte, wenn er aufwachte, wurde ich schnell mutiger. Neckend reizte ich einen seiner kleinen Nippel mit Zähnen und Zunge, während ich meine Hand südlicher wandern ließ, vorerst noch sacht über seine Männlichkeit streichelte, die unter meinen Berührungen erstaunlich schnell zum Leben erwachte. Jetzt kicherte ich doch leise, bewies mir diese eindeutige Reaktion doch, dass Tatsuro Sexentzug keinesfalls gut tat. Auch dann nicht, wenn er sich diesen selbst auferlegt hatte.

Tatsue war ein Dummkopf, aber er war _mein_ Dummkopf. Also war es auch meine Pflicht ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er mal wieder völlig überreagierte und Probleme sah, wo es defacto keine gab.

Mit einem seichten Lächeln auf den Lippen streichelte ich über seinen nachgiebigen, minimal gewölbten Bauch und verteilte erneut federleichte Küsse auf der sich langsam erhitzenden, ein wenig salzig schmeckenden Haut. Allerdings ignorierte ich sein noch sehr verschlafenes Brummeln ebenso geflissentlich, wie das wohl noch eher unbewusste Räkeln, welches mich dennoch wieder in eine eindeutige Richtung locken sollte.

„Werd´ du erst mal richtig wach, bevor du Forderungen stellst“, murmelte ich amüsiert gegen Tatsuros Bauch, knabberte an dem weichen Fleisch und stippte neckend meine Zungenspitze in die kleine Kuhle seines Nabels.

„Hnnn? Was machst du da?“, nuschelte es über mir, aber noch immer ignorierte ich ihn, fuhr unbeirrt mit meinen Liebkosungen fort. Insgeheim wartete ich aber schon ganz gespannt darauf, wann Tatsuros verschlafenes Hirn soweit hochgefahren sein würde, dass er registrierte, was genau um ihn herum eigentlich geschah.

_//Drei … zwei … eins.//_

„Nee, oder? Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst? Mach mich los…“

Ich hob meinen Blick, schaute Tatsue grinsend in die vom Schlaf noch ganz kleinen Augen. Ich wusste ja, dass er es meistens nicht mochte, wenn ich ihn in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit einschränkte. Daher tat ich das auch wirklich selten und eigentlich nie, wenn er noch schlief und sich so gar nicht wehren konnte. Meiner Meinung nach jedoch hatte es Tatsuro wegen seinem idiotischen Verhalten in den letzten Tagen – und vor allem mir gegenüber – einfach verdient, dass ich mich ein klein wenig über seinen Willen hinwegsetzte. Daher schüttelte ich auch nur sacht den Kopf, rutschte aber etwas höher, um über seine Lippen lecken zu können.

„Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen“, sagte ich und verschloss seinen zum Protest geöffneten Mund, verstrickte ihn in ein schnell leidenschaftlich werdendes Zungengefecht. Erst als mir die Luft knapp wurde löste ich mich wieder, leckte noch einmal über seine nun feucht glänzenden Lippen.

„Mach mich los“, forderte Tatsue erneut, diesmal aber leicht atemlos und weitaus weniger energisch als noch Minuten zuvor. Lächelnd streichelte ich ihm über die leicht gerötete Wange, küsste seine Nasenspitze, schüttelte jedoch ein weiteres Mal den Kopf. „Komm schon“, murrte er, diesmal nachdrücklicher.

„Genieß es doch einfach.“

„Aber …“

„Ssssscht“, unterbrach ich ihn. „ Ich mach dich erst los, wenn du einsiehst, dass es keinen Grund dafür gibt wochenlang so ein Drama wegen ein paar mehr Kilos zu machen.“

„Fängst du jetzt schon wieder mit dem Thema an?“, maulte er und schaute mich ungläubig an.

„Ja, und das werde ich auch solange tun, bis du endlich wieder vernünftig geworden bist.“

„Aber …“

„Ich hab noch mehr Tücher in der Schublade, davon kann ich bestimmt auch eines für deinen Mund verwenden, soll ich?“ Jetzt hatte wohl auch Tatsuro gemerkt, dass ich es ernst meinte. Daher schüttelte er auch nur stumm den Kopf und blinzelte mich aus erstaunt geweiteten Augen an. Immerhin erlebte er mich nur selten so energisch, aber konnte man es mir verübeln? Ich war zwar Vieles, aber bestimmt kein Heiliger. Ich hatte auch meine Grenzen. „Gut“, lächelte ich nun wieder, verwickelte ihn in einen weiteren Kuss, während ich meine Hände unstet über seinen Oberkörper fahren ließ. Kurz nur kraulte ich über seinen Bauch und wanderte dann erneut tiefer, umfasste seine mittlerweile gänzlich erhärtete Erregung.

Nun wohl doch nicht mehr ganz so abgeneigt, wie er mir vor einigen Sekunden noch weiß machen wollte, löste sich Tatsuro von meinen Lippen, stöhnte herrlich langgezogen auf und jagte mir damit ein erregendes kribbeln direkt Richtung Körpermitte. Hmmm, wie liebte ich den Klang seiner Stimme doch. Da meine Lippen nun aber ihrer vorherigen Beschäftigung beraubt worden waren, ging ich dazu über mir meinen Weg über Tatsues Kiefer bis zum Hals zu suchen, um dort angekommen leicht hinein zu beißen und ihm damit einen weiteren laut zu entlocken. Allein die Tatsache, dass sein Körper gänzlich frei von jedem Mal war, führte mir nur wieder allzu deutlich vor Augen, wie lange es nun schon her war, dass ich ihm so nahe sein durfte. Dies realisierend verstärkte ich so gleich meine Bemühungen, knabberte und saugte, biss auch schon mal etwas fester zu und betrachtete wenig später den leuchtend roten Fleck, der nun seinen Hals zierte.

Die immer häufiger werdenden erregten Laute, die sich aus Tatsues Kehle stahlen, stellten meine Selbstbeherrschung doch ordentlich auf die Probe. Allerdings musste ich mich noch zusammenreißen und meine eigene Lust hinten anstellen. Was meinen Körper jedoch nicht davon abhielt, langsam aber sicher ungeduldig zu werden. So küsste ich mir einen Weg an Tatsues Oberkörper nach unten und widmete mich nur kurz seinen nun vollends erhärteten Brustwarzen. An meinem Ziel angekommen leckte ich einmal über Tatsuros Männlichkeit, bevor ich die Lippen um sie legte, leicht an der Spitze zu saugen begann.

„Fuck, jaaaa!“, stöhnte Tatsue.

 _//Fuck, jaaaa!//_ , schrie meine Libido, angeheizt durch Tatsuros lustvolle Laute, als ein kleiner anregender Blitz durch meinen Körper fuhr. So angespornt verstärkte ich meine Bemühungen nur noch, nahm seine Härte tiefer auf und ließ meine Zunge um sie tanzen.

Mittlerweile keuchte und stöhnte Tatsuro nahezu ununterbrochen, bewegte sich immer ungeduldiger unter mir und bockte mir mit seinem Becken entgegen. Für einen Moment ließ ich es zu, entspannte meine Kehle und ließ ihn so noch tiefer vordringen, wusste ich doch, wie sehr ihm das gefiel. Als ich jedoch spüren konnte, wie die Muskeln unter seiner Bauchdecke zu zittern begannen, hielt ich sein Becken fest, zog mich langsam zurück. Wie gerne hätte ich ihn jetzt weiter getrieben, aber noch immer hatte ich meinen Plan im Hinterkopf, dessen letzte finale Phase den Titel [I]Willenlos[/I] - oder auch, verdammt du spielst mit deinem Leben - trug und noch auf ihre Vollendung wartete.

„Ahng, hör … hör nicht auf“, keuchte Tatsue, wand sich und spannte die Arme an, testete nun wohl zum ersten Mal, ob er sich nicht doch aus der Fesselung würde befreien können.

 _//Keine Chance, mein Lieber//_ , dachte ich amüsiert, auch wenn es mir schon fast leid tat, ihm seinen Höhepunkt untersagen zu müssen. Vor allem wenn er mich wie jetzt gerade aus großen Augen und durch wirre Strähnen hindurch fast schon bittend ansah. Aber das war auch sein Fehler, bekam ich diesen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht doch viel zu selten zu sehen. So verpufften auch noch meine letzten Skrupel, als ich mich zwischen seinen geöffneten Beinen auf die Unterschenkel hockte und ihn eindringlich anblickte, während meine Hände zärtlich seinen Bauch streichelten.

„Versprichst du mir, mit dieser dämlichen Diät aufzuhören?“

Tatsuros Blick wandelte sich so dermaßen schnell in absoluten Unglauben, dass ich mich wirklich zusammenreißen musste, um nicht leise loszulachen.

„Jetzt? Das fragst du mich _JETZT_?“, keuchte er noch immer sichtlich erregt und um Fassung ringend.

„Ja“, antwortete ich frech grinsend, ließ meine Finger spielerisch über seinen Bauch tanzen und wartete ab. Ich konnte regelrecht sehen, wie Tatsuros etwas unterentwickelte Vernunft einen Kampf mit seinem übergroßen Trotzkopf ausfocht und … verlor.

„Mach mich los oder mach weiter“, knurrte er, deutlich verstimmt und ohne auf meine Forderung auch nur im Geringsten eingegangen zu sein. Leise seufzend schüttelte ich den Kopf, hauchte ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die bockig aufeinander gepressten Lippen.

„Warum muss man dich eigentlich immer zu deinem Glück zwingen?“, seufzte ich leise, hatte aber, wenn ich ehrlich war, schon damit gerechnet, dass ich härtere Geschütze würde auffahren müssen, um mein Ziel zu erreichen. Immerhin hatte ich es hier mit Tatsuro zu tun, wann hatte er es mir in der Vergangenheit jemals leicht gemacht?

Entschlossen griff ich also nach der, vorhin achtlos beiseite gelegten, Tube und stellte erfreut fest, dass seine Augen jeder meiner Bewegungen hungrig folgten, auch wenn er natürlich noch immer seine unnachgiebige Fassade aufrechtzuerhalten versuchte.

Tja und nun musste ich also doch noch mein Ass im Ärmel – meine Trumpfkarte sozusagen – zücken und das wo ich doch so gehofft hatte, Tatsuros Sturheit würde mich nicht dazu zwingen. Schließlich kam ich mir immer etwas komisch vor, wenn ich tat, was ich gerade beabsichtigte zu tun. Auch wenn ich nur zu gut wusste, das Tatsue mir gerne dabei zusah, stieg in mir doch immer eine Mischung aus peinlicher Berührtheit und dem Gefühl auf dem Präsentierteller zu sitzen hoch. So hatte ich die Zusatzphase meines Plans auch _Checkmate_ \- oder Augen zu und durch - getauft. Noch einmal tief durchatmend drapierte ich mich so, dass Tatsuro einen uneingeschränkten Blick auf mein Tun haben würde. Allerdings wagte ich es nicht, ihm jetzt schon ins Gesicht zu blicken und schloss lieber die Augen.

Langsam ließ ich den Verschluss der Tube aufschnappen – das Geräusch allein vermochte es schon mir einen Teils nervösen, Teils vorfreudigen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen. Ebenso langsam drückte ich eine kleine Menge des Gels auf meine Finger und wärmte es leicht an. Eigentlich brauchte ich nicht viel Vorbereitung, mochte es eher noch, wenn ich nur zu deutlich spüren konnte, wie sich Tatsuros Länge Zentimeter für Zentimeter in mich drängte. Schließlich genoss ich das leichte Ziehen das damit einherging, aber dem Plan und meinem sturen Dummkopf zuliebe würde ich heute auf dieses Gefühl verzichten. Leise keuchte ich, als ich den ersten Finger in mich schob, kurz darauf einen Zweiten folgen ließ und damit begann beide rhythmisch gegeneinander zu bewegen. Noch immer glaubte ich Tatsuros Raubtierblick auf mir zu spüren, was sich auch bestätigte, als ich meine Lider wieder öffnete und sogleich von seinen dunklen Augen gefangen genommen wurde.

„Hnnn, Tatsuro“, stöhnte ich leise, spürte wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Ob vor Scham oder nur der Lust wegen, die von dem Ausdruck auf Tatsues Gesicht nur noch mehr angestachelt wurde, wusste ich gerade selbst nicht zu sagen.

Lange hielt ich das nicht aus, musste wider meine Augen schließen, als ich meine Finger tiefer schob, über meinen Lustpunkt rieb. Mit der anderen Hand reizte ich nur kurz meine Brustwarzen, kniff weitaus weniger sanft, als ich es bei Tatsuro je getan hätte, hinein. Nicht zu zimperlich kratzte ich an meinem Bauch hinab, umfasste meine, seit Minuten schon nach Aufmerksamkeit schreiende, Erregung. Mit Nachdruck begann ich darüber zu reiben, leicht in meine eigene Hand zu stoßen und hätte mich vielleicht sogar in meinem Tun verloren, wenn mich Tatsues Stimme nicht wieder zurückgeholt hätte.

„Komm her …“

„Das heißt, komm her, bitte“, tadelte ich gepresst, Konnte einfach nicht anders, als ihn erneut zu necken, auch wenn der erregt, genervte Blick mit dem er mich bedachte die Unterbrechung schon wieder Wert war.

„Mach schon …“, knurrte er, setzte dann aber noch ein kaum hörbares und deutlich unwilliges, „Bitte“, nach.

„Na siehst du, geht doch“, keuchte ich leise, als ich noch einmal kurz über meine Prostata rieb, bevor ich meine Finger langsam aus meinem Inneren zog. Zu behaupten es wäre mir leicht gefallen, dann auch noch von meiner Erregung abzulassen, wäre eine schamlose lüge gewesen. Viel zu weit hatten mich Tatsuros Reaktionen und meine eigenen Berührungen bereits getrieben. Aber wenigstens reagierte Tatsue jetzt doch noch so, wie ich es geplant hatte. Nur langsam ließ ich also gänzlich von mir ab, krabbelte zu ihm hinüber, fackelte aber dann nicht mehr lange, sondern ließ mich leise aufstöhnend auf seine Härte sinken. Auch Tatsuro stöhnte, obwohl ich mir fast hundertprozentig sicher war, ein triumphierendes Funkeln in seinen Augen gesehen zu haben.

 _//Da freu dich mal nicht zu früh//_ , schmunzelte ich innerlich. Heiser keuchte ich, als mir Tatsue entgegenbockte, sich so auch noch die letzten Zentimeter in mich drängte. Erst jetzt fand ich meine doch so dünn gewordene Kontrolle wieder, machte mich schwerer und hinderte ihn daran, sein Becken erneut bewegen zu können. Tatsuro murrte, zog ein weiteres Mal an dem Tuch, welches seine Hände gefangen hielt und funkelte mich erregt und verärgert zugleich an.

„Mach mich endlich los.“

„Nein.“ Noch immer amüsierte mich Tatsues Sturheit, denn viel mehr als der Zwang, nie kleinbeigeben zu wollen, hinderte ihn nun noch daran endlich einzusehen, dass ich ihm mit dem ganzen hier doch nur etwas Gutes tun wollte. Ich wollte ihm doch nur beweisen, dass ich ihn genauso liebte wie er war.

„Bitte“, hauchte Tatsue mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen in der Stimme.

„Erst, wenn du es mir versprichst.“

Es tat mir jetzt schon ehrlich ein wenig leid, ihn noch immer hinhalten zu müssen. Würde Tatsuro jedoch nicht bald damit aufhören, allem und jedem um ihn herum auf die Nerven zu gehen – und das mehr noch als sonst eh schon - würde es früher oder später wieder zu einem riesen Krach kommen. Aber genau das galt es in meinen Augen eben um jeden Preis zu verhindern.

Allerdings würde auch ich mein kleines Spielchen wohl nicht mehr viel länger aushalten, konnte ich doch inzwischen vor Überreiztheit kaum noch geradeaus denken. Vermutlich war das auch der Grund, weshalb ich meinem Vorhaben zum Trotz damit begonnen hatte, mich langsam auf ihm zu bewegen, während ich noch immer fahrig über seinen Bauch streichelte.

„Komm schon Tatsuro, du treibst uns alle noch in den Wahnsinn mit deinem Verhalten“, keuchte ich, ließ mein Becken kreisen und spannte meine inneren Muskeln an, was mit einem herrlichen Stöhnen belohnt wurde. „Und wofür?“, fuhr ich fort, strich ihm eine wirre Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Wir wissen doch beide, dass du spätestens nach der nächsten Tour alles wieder unten hast“.

Endlich schien es mir als hätte ich die richtigen Worte gefunden, oder Tatsuro war einfach nur am Ende seiner Nerven angekommen. Was auch immer es war, ich konnte regelrecht sehen wie er seinen unsinnigen Wiederstand aufgab, mir endlich Glauben schenkte.

„O… okay.“

„Du versprichst es mir, ja?“

Ein Nicken.

„Sag es.“

„Ja~haaa.“

„Und versprichst du mir, damit aufzuhören dich vor mir zu verstecken?“

Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen und ein weiteres nicken.

„Kein Sexentzug mehr?“

Energisches Kopfschütteln.

„Brav“, lächelte ich erleichtert und beugte mich vor, was nicht nur mir ein weiteres Stöhnen entlockte, kerkerte ich Tatsuros Männlichkeit durch den veränderten Winkel doch nur noch fester in mir ein. Im Kontrast dazu drückte ich ihm einen überaus zärtlichen, beinahe unschuldigen Kuss auf die Lippen.

 _//Sorry Sato. Aber dafür ihm auch noch den Sport auszureden, reicht meine Zurückhaltung nicht mehr//_ , dachte ich noch mit einer Mischung aus Amüsement und schlechtem Gewissen, während ich mit dem Knoten des Tuchs kämpfte, welcher durch Tatsuros ständiges Zerren nun ordentlich festgezurrt war.

Kaum hatte ich ihn aufbekommen, fand ich mich auch schon auf dem Rücken liegend wieder. Heiser stöhnend war ich nur noch dazu fähig, mich an Tatsuros Rücken festzukrallen, während er fast augenblicklich damit begonnen hatte, ungezügelt in mich zu stoßen.

„Oh Gott, jaaaa!“, entkam es mir atemlos, als er meinen Lustpunkt zielsicher immer und immer wieder traf und ich spüren konnte, wie sich alles in mir zusammenzog. „Härtr!“, spornte ich ihn an, kam ihm mit jedem Stoß entgegen und erzitterte, als meine Erregung nun auch noch gegen seinen Bauch rieb. „Ich halt … haaa … das nicht mehr lange aus.“ Atemlos keuchte ich gegen seine rotgeküssten Lippen, verkrampfte meine Finger in seinen Haaren. Als eine weitere Welle der Erregung über mich hereinbrach, grub ich meine Zähne in die weiche Haut seiner Halsbeuge und biss nicht gerade zärtlich zu.

Tatsuro stöhnte langgezogen und ich lächelte, wusste ich doch wie sehr es ihn erregte, wenn ich ihn meine Zähne spüren ließ. Zufrieden leckte ich über Mal Nummer zwei, bevor ich mit fest zusammengekniffenen Augen den Kopf wieder auf die Matratze sinken ließ, als Tatsuro so heftig gegen meinen Sweetspot stieß, dass ich glaubte bunte Blitze vor meinen Augen tanzen zu sehen.

„I… ich auch nicht“, keuchte er in diesem Moment gegen meine erhitzte Haut, leckte einen Schweißtropfen auf, der mir gerade die Kehle herabrann und biss dann für mich gänzlich unerwartet fest zu. Vermutlich wollte er sich dafür revanchieren, dass ich mich gerade eben an seinem Hals ausgetobt hatte. Das schmerzhafte Stechen schoss mir zielsicher in die Lenden und war der sprichwörtliche Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Mit einem stummen Schrei auf den Lippen gab ich mich zitternd meinem Höhepunkt hin, verkrampfte um Tatsues Härte und ergoss mich heiß zwischen unsere Leiber. Noch wenige Male kam ich seinen Bewegungen entgegen, zuckte unkontrolliert, immer wenn er meine nun überreizte Prostata streifte.

„Yukkeeee!“

Tatsuro erstarrte über mir, stöhnte erneut herrlich langgezogen auf und erschauernd spürte ich, wie sich die feuchte Hitze seiner Erlösung tief in mir verströmte.

Nach Luft schnappend ließ er sich auf mich sinken und auch wenn ich selbst noch weit davon entfernt war, wieder genügend Sauerstoff in den Lungen zu haben, schlang ich doch meine Arme fest um ihn, zog ihn näher gegen mich. Träge streichelte ich über Tatsuros Rücken, lauschte seinen langsam wieder gleichmäßig werdenden Atemzügen und drückte ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

„Glaubst du mir jetzt? Alter Sturkopf“, neckte ich und lächelte ihn spitzbübisch an, als er langsam seinen Kopf von meiner Schulter hob.

„Hm, ich weiß nicht. Deine Argumente waren schon mal schlagkräftiger“, bekam ich sogleich die Retourkutsche. Hatte ich tatsächlich etwas anderes erwartet? Dennoch boxte ich ihm nicht gerade sanft gegen die Schulter.

„Da hast du schlagkräftig“, motzte ich, ließ mich aber widerstandslos in einen versöhnlich liebevollen Kuss verwickeln.

Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätten wir den heutigen Tag gerne im Bett verbringen können. Noch bevor ich diesen Gedanken aber äußern konnte, meldete sich der Alarm meines Handys und erinnerte mich daran, dass wir wie so oft Termine hatten. Ein Interview, wenn ich mich recht erinnerte. Leise seufzend löste ich mich also von Tatsuros Lippen, schaute ihm dann aber nochmal ernst ins Gesicht.

„Du hast verstanden, was ich dir hiermit sagen wollte, ja?“

Kurz schob Tatsuro schmollend die Unterlippe vor und ich hatte schon Angst, sein Trotzkopf würde wieder zum Vorschein kommen. Da aber verzog sich sein Mund zu einem halb neckenden, halb liebevollen Lächeln und als er mir dann auch noch durch die Haare fuhr, war auch ich endgültig davon überzeugt, dass mein Plan doch aufgegangen war. Nun gänzlich zufrieden kuschelte ich mich also an und genoss die Streicheleinheiten, die mir Tatsue zu Teil werden ließ.

~*~

Unwillig murrend schob ich ihn fünf Minuten später dann aber doch von mir, verzog das Gesicht, als er aus mir glitt. Der liebevolle Kuss, den mir Tatsuro daraufhin jedoch auf die Lippen hauchte, war diese kleine Unbequemlichkeit aber doch allemal wert gewesen. Schnell säuberte ich mich grob, bevor ich mich aufrichtete, mich gähnend erst einmal ausgiebig streckte. Im Kopf rechnete ich bereits durch, wie viel Zeit wir noch fürs gemeinsame Duschen und vor allem fürs Frühstück haben würden.

„Was willst du denn essen?“, fragte ich, während ich meine Shorts vom Boden klaubte und geschwind hineinschlüpfte.

„Keine Ahnung, 'n Apfel oder so?“

Ungläubig blinzelnd drehte ich mich zu ihm um, hatte eigentlich gerade das Schlafzimmer verlassen wollen, um mich um besagtes Frühstück zu kümmern. Nun jedoch hielt ich inne und verschränkte leicht angesäuert die Arme vor der Brust.

„Tatsurooooo?“, maulte ich und starrte ihn tadelnd an. Zumindest so lange, bis er leise zu lachen anfing und dann auch mir bewusst wurde, dass er mich mal wieder nur geärgert hatte. „Idiot“, schmollte ich, „also was ist jetzt?“.

„Machst du mir einen Honigtoast?“

War ja klar gewesen. Jetzt musste ich doch noch grinsen, wünschte sich Tatsuro doch irgendwie immer das gleiche, wenn es ums Frühstücken ging.

„Kriegst du“, lächelte ich zufrieden und wollte mich nun endgültig auf den Weg in die Küche machen, da ließen mich seine nächsten Worte innehalten.

„Yukke? Komm nochmal her.“

„Du faule Nuss solltest lieber aufstehen“, schalt ich, nicht wirklich ernst gemeint und tapste die wenigen Schritte zum Bett zurück.

Als sich Arme blitzschnell um meine Mitte schlangen und mich zurück auf die weiche Matratze zogen, entkam mir ein äußerst überraschter laut. Dieser wandelte sich jedoch augenblicklich in ein unterdrücktes Kichern, als ich Tatsuros Lippen an meinem doch so fürchterlich kitzligen Bauch spürte.

„Nicht“, jammerte ich, packte ihn am Nacken und zog ihn auf Augenhöhe.

„Wir …“

Tatsuros Finger an meinen Lippen hielten mich äußerst effektiv davon ab, ihn ein weiteres Mal daran zu erinnern, dass wir Termine hatten und deswegen aufstehen mussten.

„Yukke?“

„Mhmh?“, nickte ich und erwiderte Tatsuros plötzlich so ernsten Blick.

„Ich hab´s verstanden“, murmelte er leise, senkte den Kopf und wisperte die nächsten Worte kaum hörbar in mein Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich auch.“

Das strahlende Lächeln, welches sich nach diesen Worten auf meine Lippen legte, würde ich bestimmt den ganzen Tag nicht mehr los bekommen. Gut nur dass unser Termin heute nur ein Radiointerview sein würde.

 

_**The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> Widmung:  
> Für M. Danke für das tolle Plot Bunny und dass du dem Baby einen Namen gegeben hast. ^_^


End file.
